Kobieta, z którą miał problemy
by Atherii
Summary: Leon od pewnego czasu miał listę kobiet, z którymi miał same problemy. Ona zajmowała na niej pierwsze miejsce.


Po prawie roku przerwy w publikowaniu ff w tym fandomie, powracam ze starym, dawno już temu napisanym Aeonem. Pomyślałam, że nie chce mi się z tego robić nic dłuższego, więc wstawiam to jako one-shot. Mam nadzieję, że niedługo uda mi się wrócić z kilkoma nowymi ff (nie, nie dam wam spokoju i nadal będę was katować moimi dziełami).

Z dedykacją dla Izi ;)

* * *

Westchnął ciężko. Nie podobało mu się miejsce, w którym się znajdował- wielka sala bankietowa w prestiżowym hotelu, na który nie stać by było zwykłego człowieka nawet, jeżeli odkładałby wszystkie swoje pieniądze przez cały rok. Czerwony dywan, złote ściany i pozłacany żyrandol tylko zawyżały cenę za wynajem sali na najwyższym piętrze, na którym akurat odbywał się bankiet. Goście, ba bardzo dziani goście, lawirowali pomiędzy okrągłymi stołami, zakrytymi białymi obrusami i czerwonymi chustami, zbierając na swoje talerze najbardziej wyszukane dania. Praktycznie z każdego zakątka pomieszczenia dochodził gwar rozmów i sztuczny śmiech senatorów. Wśród najbardziej znanych i cenionych person politycznych, była jedna, która od nich się wyróżniała. Z pozoru całkiem ładna i miła, trzydziestoletnia dziewczyna, lecz tak naprawdę jedna z najbardziej irytujących osób na świecie. Znajdowała się na drugim miejscu w jego rankingu „kobiet, z którymi miał tylko problemy". Długonoga blondynka o brązowych oczach- Ashley Graham, właśnie zmierzała w jego kierunku, a w tamtej chwili, rozmowa z nią nie należała do rzeczy, które chciał bezzwłocznie wykonać.

Zapewne, gdyby nie ta impreza, siedziałby teraz w domu na kanapie, lub wyszedłby z Claire na miasto. Uczestniczenie w tym zlocie małp w garniturach było dla niego gorsze niż Raccoon City. Poluźnił krawat i odetchnął głęboko. Nie byłoby go tutaj, gdyby nie prośba starego przyjaciela, aby zapewnić jego córce odpowiednią ochronę.

-Nie bądź taki sztywny- powiedziała dziewczyna, szturchając go w bok- Spróbuj się trochę zrelaksować- puściła mu oczko.

-Łatwo ci mówić. Dla ciebie takie bankiety to prawie codzienność ale ja nie przywykłem do tego typu imprez. Ja chcę już do domu- westchnął.

-No to chociaż spróbuj jedzenia. Jest naprawdę dobre- próbowała go zachęcić.

-Zobaczmy… Homar, krewetki, ośmiorniczki, kawior…- wyliczał, wskazując na odpowiednie stoły- Nie gustuję w owocach morza. Mam pomysł!- krzyknął nagle- Ashley, jesteś już dużą dziewczynką, więc poradzisz sobie przez te pół godziny sama.

-Ale…- próbowała protestować, lecz ją zagłuszył.

-Ja w tym czasie skoczę do knajpki naprzeciwko na coś normalniejszego, co nie przyprawi mojej kieszeni o zawał- ruszył w stronę wyjścia- Obiecuję, że po ciebie wrócę!- krzyknął przez ramię, odchodząc.

Szedł korytarzem, pochylając głowę, a miękka, czerwona wykładzina wytłumiała dźwięk jego kroków. Może nie postąpił zbyt ładnie, ale w tamtej chwili mało co go to obchodziło. Tak naprawdę, przyszedł na przyjęcie bo miał nierealną nadzieję, że ONA się tutaj pojawi. Wcisnął guzik na ścianie i poczekał chwilkę, aż drzwi windy się uchylą. Wszedł do środka i oparł się o tylną ścianę i wcisnął przycisk ze znakiem „0". Z kieszeni garnituru wygrzebał paczkę papierosów i zapalił jednego. Od pewnego czasu zdarzało mu się popalać. Zaciągnął się głęboko i westchnął cicho z rozkoszą. Poruszył szybko nozdrzami. Na granicy węchu wyczuł pewien tak dobrze znany sobie zapach…

-Nie powinno się palić w budynku- powiedziała kobieta lekkim tonem, wchodząc do windy. Miała długą do ziemi, czerwoną suknię z głębokim dekoltem sięgającym wysokości pępka. Wycięcie z tyłu sukni było podobnej wielkości. Spódnica z boku miała rozcięcie, kończące się za udem. Włosy przybyszki były w czarnym kolorze, krótkie i perfekcyjnie ułożone. Spoglądała na niego brązowymi oczami, w których tańczyły iskierki rozbawienia.

-Ada…- odezwał się cicho. Nie wierzył, że ona naprawdę się tu zjawi. Co prawda, miał cichą nadzieję, że tak będzie, ale jednak…- co tutaj robisz?

-Udzielam się towarzysko- uśmiechnęła się chytrze- Co się stało, że postanowiłeś opuścić swoją towarzyszkę?

-Powiedzmy, że…- nie zdążył dokończyć. Winda gwałtownie się zatrzęsła i zatrzymała, a światło w środku zgasło. Stał chwilę zdezorientowany. Kilka sekund później uświadomił sobie, że chwycił Adę za łokcie, aby pomóc się jej utrzymać na nogach i jak dotąd nie opuścił dłoni. Kiedy tylko to sobie uświadomił, zabrał ręce.- Jesteś cała?- spytał. Nie widział dokładnie; było zbyt ciemno.

-Nic mi nie jest- odpowiedziała, sięgając ręką za ucho. Coś pstryknęło, a chwilę potem został oślepiony przez światło małej latarki, ukrytej za uchem kobiety.- Jeden problem z głowy.

-Pewnie chwilowa przerwa w dostawie prądu…- zamyślił się- Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie zamierzam zostać długo w tej windzie. Jest zbyt ciemno- pomyślał. „I zbyt ciasno jak na nas dwoje" dokończył w myślach.

-Przykucnij- rozkazała. Zanim zdążył zaprotestować, chwyciła jego ramię i pociągnęła go w stronę ziemi. Pokornie kucnął na podłodze. Ada postawiła najpierw na jego ramieniu jedną nogę, a kiedy złapała równowagę, zrobiła podobnie z drugą. Instynktownie złapał ją za kostki, zapewniając asekurację. Wstał powoli.

-Au!- syknął- Następnym razem bądź na tyle miła, aby zdjąć szpilki- warknął trochę zły, na co kobieta się zaśmiała. Zaczęła badać sufit rękoma, aż w końcu natrafiła na klapę, prowadzącą na górę- Chyba za dużo filmów szpiegowskich się naoglądałaś- mruknął.

Ada siłowała się z klapą, próbując wypchnął ją na zewnątrz. Podczas tej szamotaniny, dół jej sukienki zaczął mocno falować, przez co po chwili jego głowa znalazła się pomiędzy materiałem.

-Mam nadzieję, że mnie tam nie podglądasz!- pouczyła Wong.

Zaczął cieszyć się, że w windzie jest ciemno, bo jego twarz zrobiła się prawie tak czerwona, jak sukienka kobiety. Ada w końcu wypchnęła klapę i wciągnęła się na górę.

-Odsuń się kawałek- polecił. Cofnął się pod drzwi windy, rozpędził się, odbił od ściany i chwycił dłonią krawędź otworu w suficie. Zaczął się podciągać. O dziwo doczekał się pomocy ze strony kobiety. Rozejrzał się po okolicy w nikłym świetle latarki. Mieli szczęście- winda zatrzymała się pomiędzy poziomami, dzięki czemu jej sufit znajdował się na wysokości drzwi na korytarz. Podszedł do nich i zaczął odciągać jedno skrzydło. Ada zbliżyła się do niego i przemknęła przez szparę w drzwiach. Kiedy stała po drugiej stronie, pomogła mu odsunąć drzwi, aby i on mógł wyjść. Upewniła się, że nic mu nie jest, po czym ruszyła w swoją stronę.

-Ada!- krzyknął rozpaczliwie i chwycił ją za nadgarstek. Kobieta odwróciła się jak oparzona, lecz po chwili się uspokoiła. Pożałował, że to zrobił, ale nie było już odwrotu. Powoli podszedł do niej, pochylił się i pocałował ją. Kiedy dotarło do niego, co zrobił, cofnął się niepewnie do tyłu. Ada popatrzyła na niego, lekko speszona i pobiegła w swoją stronę. Nie próbował jej zatrzymywać.

Zawsze miał z nią same problemy. W końcu znajdowała się na pierwszym miejscu w rankingu „kobiet, z którymi miał tylko problemy". Westchnął ciężko. Chociaż Ada sprawiała mu dużo kłopotów i zawsze wywijała jakieś numery, musiał przyznać, że się w niej zakochał.


End file.
